Ashleigh Abrahams
Vital Information Nicknames Ash, "Ashby Adams" (pseudonym) Gender Female. Race Human. Age 16. Description Ashleigh is 5'5" with a slim build, pale "white" skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She prefers wearing dark colors, and can usually be seen in a suit of blackened leather armor with a black hooded cloak. She carries a dagger at each hip, a light crossbow usually in hand, a buckler bearing the symbol of Oros slung across her back, and a dark brown leather backpack. She wears a silver amulet around her neck bearing the symbol of Oros. She would be voiced by Aubrey Plaza. Alignment Neutral Good. Deity Oros. Personality Personality type: INFP-T. Ashleigh is incredibly introverted, and finds it difficult to speak without getting flustered, let alone make friends. She attempts to blend into the shadows and look as uninteresting and unassuming as possible. When she does speak, she often unintentionally insults the listener, or has something to complain about. Though prone to daydreaming, Ashleigh is highly observant, and is even able to recall with perfect clarity things she has seen or heard up to 30 days past. In her downtime, Ashleigh likes to concoct romantic fantasies about various people she has met under the nom de plume "Ashby Adams". She has self-published at least one such fiction, called Spring in Shadow, that can be found in the libraries of Concord and Sendrellar. Ashleigh has an unhealthy obsession with elves. Flaws One might consider most of Ashleigh's personality traits to be flawed, but other than this she has no particular phobias, manias, or physical disabilities. Origins Homeland Ashleigh is from a satellite village of Concord called Prosperus, on the continent of Amuan. Family Ashleigh's only notable surviving relative is her father, Levi Abrahams. He is the deputy sheriff of Prosperus and his fierce dedication to upholding the law, along with his surly attitude, is legendary even in Concord. Birthday 11 Rohiroc, Unification. Background Due to complications with fertility, Ashleigh's parents had her very late in life compared to most families; both in their thirties. Her mother died in childbirth. When Ashleigh was 13, her father suffered a near fatal heart attack. Unable to afford healing from the temple of Meyne, Ashleigh prayed to Oros, the god of death, to spare her father; in exchange for saving his life, she would dedicate herself to his service. The death god heeded her call, and after her father was able to return to work Ashleigh traveled to Concord (as there is no temple to Oros in Prosperus), and spent the next three years training as an acolyte. She is a rare breed of Orosian cleric, as most choose the Death or Law domains, where she has chosen Life. Relationships Ashleigh grew up a few houses down from Fel'isha, who often looked after her while her father was at work. Ashleigh and Daxen aided her father in capturing a prominent cultist belonging to the Cult of the Dragon, who was scouting Prosperus for an impending attack. Desiring revenge on Levi, the cultist knew that attacking his friends and loved ones would be a greater pubnishment than going after him directly, so through a dark ritual she has inextricably linked Ashleigh and the dragonborn, though the full effects of this bond have yet to be revealed. During her training in Concord, Ashleigh once brought Cy back from the brink of death, and for this he has vowed that he owes her a life debt. Adventuring Information Class Cleric. Sub-Class Light domain. Prestige Class — Signature Equipment Ashleigh wields two fine heirloom daggers given to her by her father for protection. They are dubbed "Protect" and "Serve". Adventure Notes — Category:Adventurers